muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darin McGowan
Relevance I noticed this page in "Designers," and I don't think it really fits. That category is for puppet builders/designers, art director/production designers, or at the very least, artists whose original designs were specifically adapted (like Theodor Geisel). McGowan's design work was never for the Henson Company, but for three shows of his own creation which he pitched unsuccessfully. The shows all have pages, but I'm not sure McGowan himself belongs. If he does, then at the very least he should go somewhere else, since his current inclusion implies that he worked with Henson in some capacity or his work was used by them, and neither is the case. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:14, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. This material belongs in one of the Unfinished categories, but it doesn't make sense to split them up when there's so little information about each of them. I figured it made more sense to keep them all together under his name, but it makes it harder to categorize. They were all supposed to be TV shows, so Category:Unfinished TV Shows seems most appropriate. —Scott (talk) 15:18, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, Danny and I had a similar discussion about merging material at Talk:MuppetMania. How about "Darin McGowan Pitches"? That could cover what we know about all three proposals, without implying Henson involvement. It would also be neater since, as it stands, all three pages have the same external link and same second paragraph. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::I deleted the page since McGowan was never hired, and the proposed shows have thier own pages. —Scott (talk) 01:13, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Scott says that they were all supposed to be TV shows, but I don't think they were supposed to be TV shows. They were all ideas made by a fan, who as far as I know never worked for The Jim Henson Company pitched the ideas to Henson, and they were all turned down. That doesn't neccessarily mean that they were supposed to be TV shows. If an outsider having an idea for a show automatically means that it was supposed to be a TV show, then I have some ideas that are supposed to be TV shows. If the show was pitched by somebody at Henson, or if the idea was greenlit, and/ or if a network bought it, then it would have supposed to have been a TV show. --Minor muppetz 02:44, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::::No, McGowan is an industry professional with an agent who officially pitched the projects to Henson in a business meeting. That outranks any fan ideas posted to an Internet message board. —Scott (talk) 05:23, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I didn't know about the buisness meeting. I thought that he sent pitches to the company, and then was told that Brian Henson wasn't interested in producing animation at the time. I was aware that he was a professional with an agent, but that doesn't change the fact that he was (probably) a fan of the Muppets, who pitched the idea to Henson, and didn't even work for Henson. --Minor muppetz 15:15, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::::hey - it's me, Darin McGowan. so, i was always uncomfortable with my name being up there and was really surprised to see it - along with those three shows of mine. but i never complained (seriously, WOULD YOU?). i don't know who put them up or how that happened. apparently, someone pulled the images and copy from my website. but anyway, here's what went down. yes, i'm a fan. a big fan. i created three muppet shows and my agent got me in to pitch at henson and without going into details, it went great. and although they weren't necessarily meant to be animated, Henson passed when Brian (who was not at the pitch) said he didn't want to do animation. and not a month later, the Muppets were sold to Disney. and that's when i went in to the Muppets Holding Company and presented to Chris Curtain and met the other nice people in Glendale. and then Chris Curtain was let go. i'm telling you, with so many shake ups and situations, it's amazing anything gets through!--Darin 01:53, 19 June 2007 (UTC)